


#2 Favorite Relationship

by PRFury



Series: Space Latinx Week 2017 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gen, Pranks galor, Rogue One - Freeform, itching powder inspired by Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRFury/pseuds/PRFury
Summary: I decided everyone gets to live this time around.  Because they're all precious cinnamon rolls with big guns and deadly aim.I remember reading a BTS of the Avengers where Robert Downey Jr. was in his suit and kept feeling funny and Tom Hiddleston just walks up to him and is like "It's called Itching powder" takes a sip and walks away or something. XDAnd yes, the pretty floral bonnet may or may not be a direct reference to Firefly (you know he'll END them once he finds out)Finally, 1,001 apologies if the Spanish isn't the best, I'm not fluent and needed translating help a bit T_T





	#2 Favorite Relationship

“Cassian, I do not think this plan is a good one.” K-2SO was never one to beat around the bush.  Most of the time this was something Cassian appreciated.  Today was not one of those days.

**

The team who’d dubbed themselves Rogue One had done what no one thought possible.  They’d delivered the plans for the Death Star to Senator Organa’s contact and she was safely on her way to find a War Hero that would help them defeat the Empire.

Senator Mon Mothma was so impressed and so shocked, she pulled the entire team off the mission roster for at least a month with the strong caution to avoid trouble.  A plan that Cassian had had every intention of following.

Until Jyn had decided to stick some itching powder into his last clean pair of pants.

He woken this morning no problem, took a quick shower no problem, got dressed no problem.  On his way to the mess hall is when he started to feel… something.  Worried that Yavin IV might have an ant problem, he’d ducked into the closed refresher and stripped his pants off to see what had gotten in.  There weren’t any critters in his pants, just a white powder-y residue and an insatiable itch all down his calves.  Fearing the Empire had stuck a bioweapon on him, he reluctantly put his pants back on and hobbled to the Med Center where they quickly realized it was itching powder and gave him both a pill to take now and a cream to apply later in order to combat the itch with the advice that he change his pants immediately.  Cassian flashed the entire room a charmingly sheepish grin as he had to admit that all his clothes were in need of a wash and bolted before they could say anything further.  He’d bumped into Jyn and K2 just outside and she seemed… a little _too_ innocent as she asked him what that was all about.

“It’s nothing, just standard Protocol to be cleared by the Doctors before they’ll put us on rotation again. You might be hearing from them in -”

“WHY DO YOU HAVE A CANISTER IN YOUR POCKET?”  Cassian was confused for a moment until he realized K2’s question was directed at Jyn who kept her face at its usual blank neutrality.  She didn’t verbally answer, merely shrugged at them both before turning about face and walking quickly in the opposite direction.  Things started to click for Cassian when he realized what had happened to his pants.  This could only mean one thing.

Jyn was going to get it.  She was going to get. It. Good.

**

Back in his quarters with half his clothes in the wash and wearing a powder free pair of sweat pants, Cassian ran through his embarrassingly short list of possible pranks he could do.  He’d never really had friends before, let alone anyone to prank since he was six years old.  Recruiting K2 wasn’t any better as the droid was so quick to point out how bad an idea it all was.  He could let Jyn keep his blaster.  He could let her eat his food.  Hell, he’d even let her steal his clothes until she got her own.  But he’ll be _damned_ if she was going to have the last laugh.  Laugh…

That got him thinking.  He didn’t want to hurt her, he just wanted to get her back.  But, she knew that he knew that she’d done it so a counter prank might have to be out of the question now.  Jyn would be expecting it.  Cassian decided he was going to get a different reaction from her than she’d be expecting.

He sent K2 to do some research on a few things from the archives and began a little espionage work of his own.  He followed Jyn as she acclimated herself to the base and interacted with the personnel.  He took notes of how she sat in the mess hall, how she interacted with the others.  He saw the way she quietly pocketed a muja fruit, an old habit taught from Saw.

When he met up with K2 later on that evening, he looked over the info the droid had compiled.  A list of pranks that were the most popular both during and before the Clone Wars, when the Galaxy wasn’t in fear from a ruthless Empire.  Most of the pranks during the Clone Wars were too dangerous for what he had in mind, but one in particular stood out to him.

Slowly, he smiled a devilishly suave grin.

“K2, where’s my old radio?  I know what I’m going to do.”

**

“Jyn.  Jyn, wake up.”

Jyn woke but didn’t move.  She could sense that her quarters were empty, she didn’t share a room with anyone.  The silence ticked by for a minute before she relaxed and began to drift asleep.

“JYN!”

She sat up, blaster in hand and a cold sweat dripping down her neck.  The voice, it seemed so familiar.

“Jyn, esto es importante. ¿Me estás escuchando? Jyn, contéstame!”  The voice sounded urgent now.  She swallowed hard as she gave a mumble in reply, no longer sleepy.

“Jyn, ¿está funcionando tu refrigerador?”  She looked around confused. 

“Sorry, what?”  She slowly got out of bed and palmed the light on, but her mysterious guest was nowhere to be seen.

The voice seemed to… laugh for a moment there.  Jyn wasn’t sure she was hearing it right, now it sounded like there were _two_ voices.

“¿Está funcionando tu refrigerador? *muffled laughter*”  She jumped as she heard a small crash and then a louder _CLICK_!

Looking around one last time, Jyn got back into bed with the lights on.

**

The following night found Jyn lying in bed drifting off to sleep as she heard a familiar sound.

“Jyn, Jyn! Soy el fantasma de las travesuras del pasado. He venido por tus manzanas.  Cassian es muy guapo y deberías decirle.” Jyn froze when she recognized her friend’s name and started to shake from trying not to laugh.  She didn’t recognize the language but she suspected she knew who was behind this. **The next morning found Cassian and Jyn sitting across from each other behaving extremely innocent.  Enough to make Bodhi nervous and Baze raise an eyebrow in question.  Chirrut had sensed the humorous atmosphere two days ago and wanted to see how long they’d keep it going. Turns out, after being pelted in the face with her pillow, Cassian and Jyn had formed a temporary truce as they redirected their efforts towards another person… which is how K-2SO ended up wearing a pretty floral bonnet for any entire day without noticing.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided everyone gets to live this time around. Because they're all precious cinnamon rolls with big guns and deadly aim.  
> I remember reading a BTS of the Avengers where Robert Downey Jr. was in his suit and kept feeling funny and Tom Hiddleston just walks up to him and is like "It's called Itching powder" takes a sip and walks away or something. XD  
> And yes, the pretty floral bonnet may or may not be a direct reference to Firefly (you know he'll END them once he finds out)  
> Finally, 1,001 apologies if the Spanish isn't the best, I'm not fluent and needed translating help a bit T_T


End file.
